The Cold Winds
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: The Hunger Games: Game Of Thrones Style!Joffrey decides to remind his subjects that HE'S the king.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Winds**

**A Hunger Games version of Game Of Throne Crossover**

Taenery

**Name: Taenery Pyke**

**Age:16**

**Titles: Bastard Of Balon Greyjoy**

**Also Known As: Tough Crust**

**Status:Alive Half elf**

**Origin:Illegitimate **

**Allegiance: Kings Landing**

**Family:Balon Greyjoy(Father;Bastard)**

**Theon Greyjoy(Half brother)**

**Paelish(Mother;Deceased) **

**Occupation: Baker's assistant**

**Significant Other/Crush:Joffrey Baratheon**

**Bio: Mother died as a result of a white walkers attack. Grew up in Kings Landing is currently a baker's assistant.**

Sacha

**Name: Sacha Flowers**

**Age:1o**

**Titles: Bastard Of Mace Tyrell**

**Also Known as: Flower Child**

**Status:Alive**

**Origin:Illegitimate**

**Allegiance:House Stark**

**Family:Mace Tyrell(Father;Bastard)**

**Willas Tyrell(Half Brother)**

**Garlan Tyrell(Half Brother)**

**Loras Tyrell(Half Brother)**

**Margaery Tyrell(Half Sister)**

**Camaelle(Mother; Unknown)**

**Occupation:Assistant to Catelyn Stark and Bran**

**Significant Other/Crush:Bran Stark**

**Bio: After her mother had Sacha she dropped her daughter on Eddard and Catelyn's doorstep. Eddard and Catelyn raised her alongside Bran. After his accident her feelings began to slowly show.**

Mackenzie

**Name: Mackenzie Arryn**

**Age:16**

**Title:Princess Of The Vale**

**Also Known As: Walking Dead**

**Status:Alive**

**Origin:Pure**

**Allegiance: House Arryn**

**Family:Jon Arryn(Father,Deceased)**

**Lysa Arryn(Mother)**

**Robin Arryn(Brother)**

**Occupation:Baker's Assistant**

**Significant Other/Crush: Gendry Waters**

**Bio: In contention for the throne of the The Vale. Her and Robin sometimes fight over this but generally get along.**

Castra

**Name:Castra Sand**

**Age:16**

**Title:Bastard Of **

**Also Known As: Keeper of Keys and Grounds in Winterfell**

**Status:Alive**

**Origin:Dorne, illegitimate, adopted by Catelyn and Eddard**

**Allegiance:House Stark**

**Family:Eddard Stark(Father;Adopted;Deceased)**

**Doran Martell(Father;Bastard)**

**Indera(Mother;Deceased)**

**Jon Snow(Adopted Brother)**

**Robb Stark(Adopted Half Brother)**

**Sansa Stark(Adopted Sister)**

**Arya Stark(Adopted Sister)**

**Bran Stark(Adopted Brother)**

**Rickon Stark(Adopted Brother) **

**Catelyn Stark(Adopted mother)**

**Occupation:Keeper of Keys and Grounds in Winterfell**

**Significant Other/Crush:Jon Snow**

**Bio: Mother was killed by White Walkers. Then Eddard and Catelyn adopted her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cold Winds**

**A Hunger Games Version Of Game Of Thrones**

Taenery & Mackenzie

Taenery opened the doors to the bakery. She grabbed the apron and assumed her position next to Mackenzie to knead dough. Hot Pie pushed past her.

"Sorry Hard Crust. Just grabbing my apron." He said. She nodded. Suddenly her boss flew through the doors.

"The king has ordered One Virgin from everyone of the 7 major establishments in every one of the 7 kingdoms."

"So that's... 49 virgins." Mackenzie said.

"And guess what, Girls? Because there's only 6 major establishments in Kings landing, your both going!" Their boss yelled. Taenery swallowed. She looked down at the dough.

"Dough is my life. Who'll take my place while I'm gone."

"Hot Pie can do double shift if he wants to keep his job and life."

"I love this place." She reasoned.

"You'll go or you'll never be allowed back in this place again." Her boss declared. Taenery sighed.

Sacha

Sacha pushed Bran's door open. She sat down on his bed. He pushed himself up to her.

"Is mother outside?" He asked. She shook her head. "Rickon?" She again shook her head."Hodor?' She shook her head. He cupped her face and whispered"Anyone?"

"No one" She whispered. He drew her lips to his own. A short, passionate kiss ensued.

"They say we're too young to know what love is."

"I think know what love is." She replied. He kissed her again. Suddenly Catelyn burst through the door.

"Bran, you need to- My word!" They pulled away. Catelyn's face was both cross and shocked.

Castra

Castra woke up on Ghost's fur.

"Hello Ghost. Thanks for the pillow." He nuzzled her for a minute. Then barked. Jon walked over to them.

"Good morning Castra. Sleep well?"

"On a Direwolf? Who doesn't?" She smiled. He reached to help her up.

"You like Direwolves?"

"Yes."

"I'll see if I can find you one. Oh wait. I already did." He produced a direwolf pup from behind his back. She turned to mush, smiling even bigger.

"Oh. You're just adorable. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Oh I was going to name it Tomas. Oh well. Tomassina." She reasoned. Jon smiled. She nuzzled Tomassina. Castra then put Tomassina in her pocket. She started walking towards the fire to make breakfast. Soon, they were on their way again.

Taenery

Taenery was ushered into a small room nowhere near Mackenzie. It was just her;Alone. They yanked the hair off her legs, made her look better than she already did for the king.

"Taenery Pyke." The hound yelled. She stepped out and knew she'd mesmerized Joffrey. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I don't need to see anyone else. This is the one." He said. Gasps were heard throughout the hall. Cersei didn't usually question her son. But a bastard? He had to be kidding.

"Joffrey, what about the pure girl...Mackenzie?"

"_I Want Taenery. _Not Mackenzie. Taenery."

"But Joffrey"

"But nothing mother. I'm the king. I'll marry who I want." They doubted him. Every one of them. It was time to show them his power.

"Bring a male and a female from each kingdom between the ages of 12 and 18. We're going to have a tournament." Cersei had feared this.

"Joffrey"

"Shut up mother. Or I'll have you participate." He turned to Taenery. "My dear. Let me get a good look at you. Oh yes, you'd look wonderful in a crown. Ser Meryn Trant, see that we have a crown fitted for her." Taenery couldn't believe it. Her? Queen?

"Wow. Thank you, Your Grace." She bowed. He took her hand.

"Come Taenery. I want to show you a breathtaking view." She followed, not sure what view he was talking about.

Sacha

"Brandon Stark. Sacha Flowers. I don't know whether I should whip you or let this continue. It's not as though it's wrong. But why did you hide it from me?"Catelyn pressed. Bran spoke for both of them.

"We weren't sure whether you would be alright with it."

"Well I'm not alright with you keeping things from me. I would have been alright with it if you'd came and told me when it first happened. " She reasoned.

"We're sorry." Sacha was trying to keep from crying. Catelyn would forbid it and they'd have to end it.

"It's alright Sacha. Just don't hide anything else from me. OK?" They both nodded.

"You're not going to forbid it at all?" Bran was awestruck.

"Not if this is what makes you happy." Catelyn said. Bran smiled. Sacha was smiling too.

Castra

-Days later-

Jon couldn't find Ghost. He'd looked and looked but he was gone. Not only that, Tomassina was gone too. Castra was going to kick his ass. He saw Castra on the horizon. Suddenly she was right there.

"Jon. Where's Tomassina?"

"Don't be angry but... I can't find her or Ghost."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I was worried about this happening."

"What happening? Castra? Where are you going?" He followed her deeper into the woods. She ran faster and he eventually lost her. Castra, on the other hand, found both Direwolves.

"Jon! Come here! Hurry." He ran to her. He saw Ghost, Tomassina and a litter of pups. Castra sank down beside her Direwolf. "This is what you were trying to tell me. You were trying to tell me you were pregnant. Aw. " Tomassina's sleek black fur shone in the sunlight. Ghost was right beside his mate, protecting the pups. Ghost nuzzled Tomassina before walking over to Jon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jon asked. Ghost looked down.

"Crazy Direwolf."


End file.
